Requiem
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: He had one chance to save her before he was too late. She was dying and there was nothing left he could do. AluTegra. Rated T for Teen. death fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. How cool would that be?**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! This is my first shot at a single-hand Hellsing fic. I'm doing one with my best friend. I dreamt this a while ago and tried to write it, but I _hated _it. So I gave it another shot today and this is MUCH better. I hope it's good. let the deadly tale begin!**

Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was sitting at her desk in Hellsing Manor, reading a report on the situation in Ireland that Walter had brought her. In Ireland, vampires were running amuck and Integra, as the head of the Hellsing organization, had to get to the bottom of the situation.

Frowning slightly, Integra turned a page in the report to see the bodies of the various victims and the autopsy reports. Integra read the reports, even though she knew straight off what they would say: that the victims had all been sucked dry.

It was a common thing for newborn vampires to have a tremendous thirst for human blood. In most cases, the vampire who had blooded that newborn would train them, like Alucard, her "trump card" was training Seras Victoria, a newborn vampire who still had to drink even a tiny drop of human blood.

However, not all vampires attend to the newborns they create. Integra recalled a case from a few years ago, long before Seras Victoria joined the Hellsing organization. They had been called to a small village in Wales because there had been reports of small children, obviously virgins, being blooded and thousands of people were murdered, being sucked dry in the process.

The fact that the children were virgins was extremely important to Sir Hellsing. If a vampire tries to blood a person who is not a virgin, then they will become a ghoul and live in eternal suffering. Only virgins could become vampires.

In regards to the case, Integra had noticed that it was not a small number of children being blooded and turned into vampire: hundreds and later thousands of children were becoming newborn vampires. And these children were the ones committing the murders of the village: because their master vampire hadn't bothered to stick around and show them how to feed properly.

So Integra dispatched Alucard to the scene and eventually peace was restored. There had been a bit of an argument between Section XIII and the Hellsing organization, but that was soon forgotten.

While she was studying the autopsy reports, Integra heard a crash outside. She frowned but thought nothing of it, shifting her pale blonde hair out of her azure eyes. It was probably Alucard training Seras Victoria again. That girl was always causing some sort of trouble.

Just as she turned a page, the window behind her smashed, shattering glass into a thousand tiny pieces like grains of sand and falling to the floor. Startled, Integra looked back to see what was going on. As she looked down the window, she saw nothing was down below in the courtyard.

Now Integra was really worried. If Seras had done something, she would certainly hear Alucard raving about it by now. Yet the air was still and silent, almost eerie, like something horrible was about to happen.

After staring into the courtyard for a few more seconds, Integra heard the door open and she spun around. A smoke bomb exploded, filling the entirety of the room with foul-smelling eggplant-purple smoke. Integra gagged, trying to avoid breathing in the noxious fumes.

As she tried to return to the desk so she could alert Walter, Integra felt a hand at her face and she realized that a cloth was covering her nose and mouth. It smelled strongly of something that Integra could not recognize until she was almost unconscious: Chloroform. She heard muffled voices and some shouting before everything went black.

* * *

Seras Victoria stared at the target a good distance off, trying to imagine herself shooting at something that was so far away. She knew it was possible. Alucard did it all the time. But, then again, he was a full vampire whereas she was only a "half-vampire" to use common terms.

"Hurry up, Police Girl."

Seras sighed and turned around to see a red-clad figure approaching her, a rather large gun in his hand. Alucard. Of course he'd want to see how she was progressing with target practice.

"I do have a name, you know, Master." Seras glared at the crimson-eyed man.

"Oh, I know you do." Alucard said.

"Then why don't you use it?" Seras sighed again.

"Have you shot anything yet?" Alucard demanded.

Just like Alucard. Evade a situation by changing the subject. She should have been expecting that.

"Does it look like I've shot anything?" Seras knew full well that Alucard could see the target, even though it was easily half a mile away.

Without a word, Alucard pulled out JAKAL, stared at the target for the briefest of seconds and started firing at the target point blank. Every single bullet hit the target dead on.

"Whoa." Seras' cerulean eyes were wide, though she knew she should have been expecting something like this.

"You have to forget the human side of you, Police Girl." Alucard turned to the blonde.

"You never do when you're around Sir Integra." Seras' lips formed a smile.

"That is not the human side." Alucard contradicted.

"Then what side is it?" Seras questioned.

"Just shoot, Police Girl." Alucard sighed, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose.

"With this thing?!" Seras gestured to the Harkonen that she was leaning against.

"What else are you going to shoot with in battle?" Alucard gave a rare smile.

A crash sounded from the courtyard. Both vampires turned in the direction of the crash before hearing glass shatter moments later.

"Another invasion?" Seras remembered when Luke and Jan had invaded Hellsing Manor.

"I certainly hope not." Alucard said. "Come. We must find Walter and find out what went wrong."

Seras followed Alucard out of the target range and into Hellsing Manor where they found Walter in his office making calls.

"Walter, what is going on?" Alucard demanded when he entered the office with Seras Victoria.

"Sir Integra has been kidnapped." Walter said in tones of shock.

Even though Seras couldn't see her master's eyes, she knew that they had gone wide with horror. His stance changed ever so slightly when Alucard heard of his master's abduction. She said nothing, though, knowing that this was not the time.

"Do we have any leads?" when Alucard spoke, his voice shook slightly.

"Not at the moment." Walter shook his head. "The police are on their way."

"The police won't do any good." Alucard said. He turned to Seras and said, "We're going looking for her."

"Where, Master?" Seras frowned as she followed Alucard out of the room.

"She might be in the Manor." Alucard said.

Seras couldn't see any logic in this statement. Why would any kidnapper hold their prisoner hostage in the place where they found them?

"Then where should we start?" Seras had taken the Harkonen with her and she held it at a position where she was ready to fire.

"She wouldn't be in her office, but we should check there anyway." Alucard said. "We have to find Sir Integra."

* * *

When Integra opened her eyes, she saw darkness. After her eyes got adjusted to the lack of light, she could make out a few shapes. She saw a door directly in front of her. A table and chair rested near the right side of the room. The room in general smelled of mildew, like she was underground, which probably explained why the air was so cold.

Integra tried to move, but she found that her hands and feet were tied. When she tried to speak, she discovered that her mouth was gagged. It was a _very_ problematic situation, of course. But what really bothered her was the fact that she didn't know why this room seemed so familiar. A torch came on and the room was bathed in the orange glow, light flickering off of different objects. That's when Integra realized it.

She was in the dungeon where she found Alucard. That's why she hadn't remembered it. She hadn't been in this dungeon in over ten years. Looking down she saw the bloodstains from when Alucard had killed her uncle all those years ago.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Integra turned her attention to the voices that accompanied them. They were male voices and Integra immediately thought of Luke and Jan, but she shook those thoughts from her head. Alucard had taken care of Luke and Jan had burnt to a crisp in front of her eyes. But why did these voices sound so familiar?

The door opened and a man walked in, a man with his grey hair tied back behind him, his amethyst eyes were adjusting themselves to the light and Integra's heart skipped a beat. Enrico Maxwell from Iscariot Section XIII. The Vatican, Hellsing's enemy.

Another man entered with Maxwell, a man whom Integra assumed would be Alexander Anderson, the Paladin from an orphanage in Ireland. The man, however, was not Anderson.

Integra wouldn't have known that this was a man if she hadn't seen him before. He was hardly a man, at that. More like a teenage boy, a boy who looked like he could be related to Seras Victoria. Blonde hair stuck out in the same direction as the former police girl, but ears stuck out as well. Schrödinger.

"I see ze captive has avakened." Schrödinger smiled hugely.

"Well, I'm sure she'll have something to say about this whole matter, but she must first hear what we have to say." Maxwell said.

"Shall I alert ze Major?" Schrödinger asked, staring at Integra like a cat stalking its prey.

"Yes, I suppose that's a good idea." Maxwell said.

Schrödinger looked at Integra for another moment before giving the Nazi salute to Maxwell and making his exodus. Maxwell's amethyst eyes were still on Integra and her eyes bore into his.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here." Maxwell said. He didn't bother to give Integra a chance to say anything before continuing and started pacing back and forth in front of his captive. "You see, we want Alucard dead. He is causing too many problems for the Vatican and, technically, he shouldn't be alive." He turned to Integra and said, "It's your fault, really, that Alucard exists."

Well, it's not like Integra had _wanted_ to bring an ancient vampire back from the dead. The twelve-year-old girl had only been concerned with keeping alive and hiding from her Uncle Richard.

"I see that you would like to say something." Maxwell said. "Very well. You shall have your say in the matter."

He walked over to Integra so he could remove the gag from her mouth. As soon as her mouth was unbound, Integra said, "I _didn't_mean to bring Alucard back from the dead."

"But now you're glad that you did?" Maxwell's amethyst eyes gazed at his blonde captive.

"What are you talking about, Maxwell?" Integra demanded, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"I've heard about your relationship with your vampire, Miss Hellsing." Maxwell said.

"That has nothing to do with this situation." Integra spat at the older man.

"We shall see." Maxwell said.

"You're using me to get to Alucard, aren't you?" Integra pieced the information together in her mind.

"When the vampire learns that you've been kidnapped, he will certainly come looking for you as will his protégé, but we can deal with her." Maxwell resumed his pacing.

Integra said nothing. They were using her to get to Alucard…they wanted to_ kill_ Alucard. She knew it was possible. Everything was possible. But Alucard was a very powerful vampire. He could destroy just about anything.

She heard Maxwell give a short laugh and Integra turned her head so she could face the older man. His eyes looked excited, like he was a child waiting for Christmas so he could open his new presents. However, Integra knew better.

"What are you going to do with me?" she demanded.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm going to do." Maxwell grinned.

"What are you going to do, Maxwell?" Integra shouted, trying to make some noise so _some_one would know where she was.

"Since Alucard will most certainly come looking for you, we really don't need you anymore." Maxwell said.

Integra's heart skipped a beat. He was going to kill her.

"You can't kill me." Integra's lips formed a small smile in panic.

"Oh, I think I can, Sir Integra." Maxwell said, mimicking her smile.

He pulled a dagger from his coat pocket and held it at Integra's throat. She flinched when the icy blade touched her skin, but she willed herself to remain calm. She'd been in situations like this before. Still, she'd never been abducted by Enrico Maxwell.

"No, I want to make you _suffer_ before you die." Maxwell said the word with murderous intent.

Integra said nothing. Her breathing got quicker so that it matched her heartbeat. This was really the end. It was all over. But she willed herself to at least _look_ calm. She would _not_ give Maxwell the satisfaction that he wanted.

The blade rushed toward her chest and pierced through the skin with a force that made Integra gasp, though that could have been because of the pain that the blade had caused. Crimson blood splattered on the nearby wall and fell to the floor from like a waterfall. When Integra coughed, more of the vermilion liquid made its presence known.

Satisfied, Maxwell unbound Integra and laid her gently on the floor so the blood from the wound would pool around her as she slowly died. As the beginnings of a smirk formed on his lips, Maxwell turned and walked out of the room, knowing that Integra Hellsing had only mere moments of life.

A rush of pain washed over Integra as she tried to sit up, but found that she could not. Breathing heavily, Integra realized that this really was the end. As her heartbeat slowed, Integra whispered, "Alucard…" before she fell to the floor and everything went dark.

* * *

Seras Victoria slouched through the halls of Hellsing Manor, wanting to do something besides look in the Manor. Sure, it was vital that they found Integra, but why in hell would she be in the Manor? Any reasonable kidnapper would know better than that. Unless they wanted Integra to be found…

Shaking her head, Seras turned to Integra's office, where she was supposed to meet Alucard. She found her master examining the shattered window, completely oblivious to the shards of glass beneath his feet.

"Any luck, Master?" Seras asked.

Alucard shook his head without looking at her.

"Nothing."

"Where haven't we looked?" Seras asked. "We've looked everywhere. I even looked in the shed in the shooting range."

"We might be too late." Alucard tried to keep his voice steady, but he was failing.

"Don't talk like that, Master. We'll find her." Seras approached the ancient vampire. "Wait…Master, where did you find her ten years ago?"

Alucard said nothing for a moment, as if he was lost in his memory. Then it dawned on him.

"The dungeon." Alucard said softly.

"Dungeon?" Seras questioned as she followed Alucard out of the room.

"Ten years ago, Sir Integra's father died and left her in charge of Hellsing. Her uncle wanted to be in charge, so he hunted her down and tried to kill her. She hid in the dungeon where my body was stored." Alucard said as he raced down floor after floor of Hellsing Manor. "Blood splashed across my face and I woke up. That's when I realized that Sir Integra was my master, even though she was only a little girl."

"And you think that's where she is?" Seras was trying hard to keep up with her master's fast pace.

"I think that whoever kidnapped Sir Hellsing wants me to find her. They must know the layout of the Manor very well to know that there is a secret dungeon and to know that's where she found me." Alucard said, crimson eyes alert behind the sunglasses.

Seras said nothing. Walter had always said that Alucard wasn't supposed to be alive, but she didn't know the full story behind it. Walter said that was for Alucard or Integra to say. Integra would certainly not say anything and Seras hadn't bothered to ask her master. She figured Alucard would not say anything. She was surprised that he had said anything at all about the matter. But she understood how it felt for him to have someone in danger. She, after all, had witnessed her parent's murder, so she knew all about having loved ones in danger. And Alucard certainly loved Integra Hellsing.

"So how much longer, Master?" Seras asked, panting slightly.

"Not much longer, Seras." Alucard said.

Now she knew something was wrong. Alucard never called Seras by her name; he usually called her Police Girl. For him to call her by her name must mean that something more important must be on his mind.

A few minutes later, Seras realized that they were in the basement. She watched and followed as Alucard swiftly made his way through the basement and found the dungeon room. The red-cloaked man came to a stop at a door with bars on the front. The vermilion eyes peered through the bars and when Alucard gasped, Seras knew that they had found her.

The door flung open and the two vampires raced into the room. Integra was lying in a pool of blood on the ground, blood slowly dripping from her wound onto the cold floor. Alucard knelt beside her and gently lifted Integra, holding her in a protective embrace. Seras stood nearby, giving the two some distance. It was awkward for her to see the two like this, even if Alucard was doing everything by instinct.

Integra's cerulean eyes fluttered open and her lips formed a small smile when she saw Alucard.

"Alucard…" she whispered, clearly not having the strength to speak.

"Stay with me, Integra." Seras noticed how harsh, yet gentle Alucard's voice was. "Don't you dare die on me."

"I don't…think I…" Integra tried to say as she gazed into Alucard's crimson eyes, for he had removed his sunglasses.

"Don't speak." Alucard said softly, trying to get Integra to save her energy. "I'm here, you're okay now."

The scene looked strange before Seras' eyes. She would never have imagined that Alucard could be romantically involved with anyone, let alone Integra Hellsing. Yet as she watched the two together, she realized that it was so natural for them to be like this.

"I can't…Alucard…" Integra whispered as her cerulean eyes closed for the last time.

"Integra! Don't close your eyes, Integra!" Alucard yelled, trying to keep her awake. "Integra! _Integra!"_

It was no use. Nothing Alucard said or did could bring Integra Hellsing back from the dead. He had tried so hard to save her, but it was too late. It had all been for nothing. Even though she was a few feet away from him, Seras could see a tear fall from the crimson eyes and splash onto the cold tile beneath them.

**Was I too AluTegra centric? I hope I wasn't. This is the first death fic, that I've written where I didn't cry at the end. It was hard, though...I'll do requests for people. Just message me and let me know what you want and I'll try to do it. Review? thanks for reading!**


End file.
